Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot (Water Hoser)
The Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot (Water Hoser) is a Venjix Attack Bot. He possess speech capabilities and is pipe-themed. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode " Rain". Biography Venjix created this Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot, and ordered him to infiltrate the city's water supply, via the hydraulic circulatory system. Venjix sent him to pollut the water supply of the city with special caustic foam, which would make water in the city unusable for drinking. The bot did manage to enter Corinth, and he released the Shield Disruption Mist, that allowed the Grinders to enter the city. The Rangers quickly showed up and battled the Grinders. After the robot soldiers were out of the way, the Rangers were able to battle Water Hoser with their weapons. Though they were more than a match for him, the monster was able to turn back into water and escape through the city's main water line. Rangers spent much energy of their costumes in this fight and were weakened. Water Hoser re-emerged in the harbor, only in his giant size form. He continued his plan and entered the bay of the city and started to spray his foam. He also destroyed the bridge on the bay. The Rangers were kept at bay by a large army of Grinders. Once Dillon showed up, the others were able to summon their Zords and form the High Octane Megazord. In the battle with Water Hoser, the Megazord was sent crashing into a city bridge. This made it to where the Megazord had to hold the bridge steady, so that the people still on the bridge could get to safety. But Water Hoser took advantage of this and attacked the Megazord. Once everyone was safe, the Rangers were able to fight with the High Octane Megazord again. They then managed to trap Water Hoser in the bridge, and used the Super Saber attack to destroy him. Personality Water Hoser was cunning and devious Attack Bot, who won't stop at his mission to defeat the Power Rangers and pollute the water in Corinth. Unlike other Attack Bots, he is able to speak. He is also loyal to Venjix. Powers And Abilities * Water Adaption: Being a pipe-themedAttack Bot, Water Hoser can traverse through the water. * Concrete Blast: Water Hoser can charge up and fire a concrete ball that can cause a massive explosion on impact. * Water Teleportation: Water Hoser can turn himself into water for a faster way to travel. * Concrete Burst: From his shoulders and chest: Water Hoser can fire concrecte at his enemies. * Concrete Spray: From his chest, he can fire off a spray of concrete. Arsenal * Tube Left Arm: Water Hoser's left arm is a long tube that can be use for combat or extended to incredible lengths to wrap his enemies with. * Bladed Right Arm: Water Hoser's right arm is a large blade that aids him in combat. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Water Hoser is voiced by Peter Ford. Notes *Water Hoser's face looks very similar to Beetlejuice. *Water Hoser was called Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot on-screen, yet was called Water Hoser during the end credits. *Water Hoser is one of the few Attack Bots that can talk. **He is also the first of the Attack Bots to talk. See Also References Category:Attack Bots